By Any Other Name
by Tallulah99
Summary: STiD AU. Khan has his crew and is headed for deep space on board the Vengeance. Section 31 agent, Molly Hooper is still on board. A cat and mouse game ensues as she tries to stay ahead of the indefatigable augment. She can't hide from him forever. Sooner or later she'll have to face up to her history with the man she knew as John Harrison. Dubcon. Cover art by Flavialikestodraw.


It took him three days to find her. She supposed she should feel some level of pride in the fact that she managed to stay ahead of him as long as she did. It was no small thing to survive against Khan Noonian Singh, if only for three days.

The Vengeance was a large ship, true, but they were in deep space and the only two souls left on board, save for the seventy-two crew members that he had bargained away from the captain of the Enterprise. And even they slept on in their cryotubes. There was little else that required his attention for now, and so he had hunted her relentlessly. She had crawled through service hatches and maintenance tunnels, concealed herself in storage bins and unused crew quarters. She had snatched brief moments of dream-ridden sleep, knowing that every moment that she remained unconscious _he _was still searching. Never had she known such persistent terror, never had the idea of survival been such a desperate hope.

She had managed, finally, to draw him away from the escape shuttles, luring him to the far side of engineering with a rigged heat-signature, timed to give her a chance to get into position. Her heart had leapt when she watched him sprint down the corridor - _away - _and her hands were shaking with relief when she dashed into the shuttle and heard the door lock into place. Home, she was going _home._

He found her less than twenty minutes later, slumped against the hull of the shuttle - the completely inoperable shuttle. He had disabled every last one, their ignition systems destroyed. There was no point in running anymore.

"You've led me a merry chase, Molly Hooper," he said as he strode purposefully into the launch bay. His voice was like the purr of a leopard, low and seductive and very, very dangerous.

He had known he would find her there, she realized. He had played her like a finely-tuned instrument - doling out just enough rope for her to hang herself with.

She shrank back as he came towards her. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She couldn't have stayed hidden from him forever, of course, but she wasn't ready for this.

"I can't help but wonder what purpose Marcus had in mind when he included _you_ in his little operation," he said as he prowled ever closer to her, his movements languid and relaxed. It was clear that he considered her no threat.

She pressed herself hard against the wall at her back and swallowed convulsively. "You know why he brought me," she replied. With effort she raised her chin and forced herself to meet his icy gaze.

Khan's chuckle was warm and rumbling like distant thunder on a summer night. A tremor went through her and she fought to keep him from seeing it.

"I can imagine," he said, sounding amused. He was nearly on top of her now, crowding her against the wall with his body, towering over her so that she was forced to crane her neck to maintain eye contact. "The good Admiral brought you along to reason with me, didn't he? He meant for you to appeal to my emotions." Khan reached out and trailed a finger down the curve of her jaw. His touch was gentle, almost affectionate, but she flinched and he let his hand fall away. "He wanted you to capitalize on my fondness for you, I think - for you to try and seduce me back into custody through the judicious application of your…_charms_." His lips quirked up at the word, and she scowled.

"I must admit," he went on, leaning forward so that his angular features filled her field of vision. "It came as something of a surprise to discover that you were on board. I wouldn't have thought you the type to willingly whore yourself out at Marcus' command."

Her hand cracked sharply across his pale cheek.

It was like slapping solid marble, and her hand stung from the impact. His head barely turned, but his eyes narrowed and the amusement faded from his expression.

She was panting hard and her own cheeks burned with livid color. "I am not a _whore,__" _she hissed. "Not for Marcus, and certainly not for you."

"You deny that he meant to exploit our prior acquaintance?" Khan said. "Our relationship?"

"What relationship?" she sneered. "I've never met you before." Her lip curled in disdain even as she steeled herself for whatever retaliation it was that he had in store for her.

To her surprise, he laughed.

"Oh, I see. You choose not to acknowledge me as the man you willingly took into your bed." He leaned in closer still, his breath warm on her cheek. "Does pretending it was John Harrison you bedded make it easier to live with the fact that you spread your legs for me?"

Molly drew back to slap him again, but he caught her hand in mid swing and slammed it hard against the wall next to her head. She cried out at the sharp pain and swung at him with her other hand. He intercepted that one as well, pinning her to the wall by her wrists, his lean body pressing into her, immobilizing her entirely.

"I assure you," he whispered into her ear, "it was me inside you." He moved against her, a suggestive flex of his hips that ground the hard length of his erection into the tender skin of her inner thigh.

Heat poured into Molly's veins. She heard a soft moan and realized to her horror that it was her own.

No! This was not the man she had worked alongside for the past year. This was not the man she had liked and respected and taken as her lover. He looked like John Harrison, he even _sounded_ like John Harrison, but this was not him.

"Just go ahead and kill me," she managed to say through the pressure in her chest. "I know that's what you're planning to do, so just go ahead and get it over with."

"Oh, no, Molly," Khan murmured, the heat of his skin like a brand as his lips ghosted across the shell of her ear. "I have no intentions of killing you. Far from it, in fact." His mouth trailed down the line of her throat, a burning path to her shoulder, where he pressed a lingering kiss. "I have something far more enjoyable in mind - for both of us."

"No," she said, but the word sounded weak even to her.

"I won't force you," he assured her, shifting his hips again and sending electric shocks through her body. "I don't need to. You can try to deny it all you want, Lieutenant Hooper, but I know you want me."

"No, I don't. You're wrong." She sucked in a breath as his teeth fastened gently onto her ear. "You're…wrong."

He chuckled. "You forget. My senses are far sharper than yours." She wouldn't have thought it possible, but his voice dropped an octave. "I can smell it on you, Molly. Your mind may resist, but your body is calling me home."

"No," she said again, shaking her head. "I don't…I don't want you."

But she did. That was the hell of it. She was burning for him. The memory of that sculpted body moving over her, under her, behind her, of his dark head bent between her thighs, sent waves of desire coursing through her even now. But this wasn't him, this wasn't John. Or was it? Could they be the same man? Could it have been this - this _augment _named Khan that she had found so compelling? That she had invited into her bed - into her body? The lines were becoming so blurred, she wasn't sure she knew anymore.

"You're wet for me," he insisted. "Do you see?"

One large hand was under the waistband of her uniform, cupping her sex. He slid a long finger into her slick folds, and she gasped at the intrusion. Only then did she realized that he had released one of her hands.

In a last ditch effort to preserve her sanity, Molly used the opportunity to reach behind her and yank her phaser from where she had concealed it at the small of her back. She forced it into the hard plane of his stomach and was rewarded with a surprised lift of his eyebrows.

"And what are you planning to do with that, Lieutenant Hooper?" he asked, sounding anything but worried. He slid his finger deeper into her heat, and she fought the urge to close her eyes and sink into his touch.

"It's set to kill," she said. Her throat was dry, her voice barely a hoarse whisper.

"Is it now?" Khan said. He raised a mocking eyebrow as if daring her to shoot, and then with a quick push, buried his finger inside her.

Molly moaned and her eyelids fluttered, though her grip on the weapon never wavered.

"Do what you must, Lieutenant Hooper," Khan said, calmly. He withdrew his finger and then thrust again - a second finger joining the first - sheathing them inside her until the heel of his hand was pressed hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent a shock of pleasure coursing through her.

She let out a growl of frustration and her hand, with the weapon still in it, dropped to her side.

Khan didn't even bother to take it away from her. He simply released her other hand and seized the back of her neck with an iron grip.

"Good girl," he said against her lips, and then took her mouth in an open, searing kiss - tasting her tongue with his own, thrusting his fingers in time with the flex of his hips.

"You're not him," she gasped, when he freed her lips again, but she had tossed the phaser away, and her hands were already reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Impatient with her fumbling, he pulled back and yanked it over his head, discarding it behind him before he pulled her back into his arms. "You're right," he said. "I never was. _He _never was. He was me. _He was always me._"

His kisses were fierce and demanding, and she responded in kind. Tongues battled, teeth clashing painfully together, both of them lost to the tumult of their passion until she bit down hard on his lip and tasted blood.

He hissed and pushed her away, but only long enough to spin her around and shove her against the central console, pinning her arms behind her back.

Molly's breath went out in a whoosh when he forced her hard against the console edge, pushing her forward until she was over-balanced and dependent on his grasp to keep her from falling.

He kicked her feet further apart and bent over her, the heat from his bare chest seeping into her back through the fabric of her shirt. "There is no John Harrison," he said into the nape of her neck, his breath stirring the loose hairs that had fallen from her braid. "He never existed. I am Khan. I was, and will always be, Khan."

Molly could feel the ridge of his cock pressing into her backside, and felt a surge of satisfaction. Superior human or no, he was affected by her. He was far stronger than she was physically, but she had power over him, nonetheless. She struggled ineffectually, pressing herself back into him until he groaned and moved against her.

"Give me my name," he growled. "Give me my true name, and I will have you, right here, right now."

Molly remained stubbornly silent, breathing rapidly. She was shocked by her own boldness, but, strangely, she felt no fear of him now. There was only desire and _need._

"Say my name and I will give you what you want, Lieutenant Hooper," he insisted, tightening his grip on her arms. He continued to thrust against her, a tantalizing pressure that wasn't enough. She wanted _more. _But still she did not speak.

She could almost hear it in his voice the moment his caprice became resolve.

"You remain dumb to spite me, I think," he said. "But make no mistake, Molly. You _will _ call my name."

A thrill went through her then, but she felt no fear - only anticipation.

Khan easily kept her arms trapped behind her with one of his hands. With the other, he reached around her body and snaked it between her legs, stroking gently - too gently. It was a maddeningly light pressure and she craved more. She bit her lip to keep from crying out his name at once.

"I know your mind," he said softly, still stroking. She felt the deep rumble of his voice resonate along her back where his chest was pressed tight against her. "You felt that I betrayed you, that the time we spent together was part of the lie."

Dazed and trembling, she struggled to make sense of his words.

"You did not have my true name, but you had _me_. The man that you took as your lover is the same as the one that stands behind you at this moment. I would not have hurt you then, and I will not hurt you now. You are safe." The hand between her thighs stilled.

With a growl of displeasure, she pulled against his grip.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle. "So greedy and yet so unwilling to cooperate," he chided. "Will you give me my name?"

Wordlessly, she shook her head.

"Still she defies me," he said with a put-upon sigh. He cupped her breast and let his thumb brush across the nipple. She hummed as the tender bud stiffened under his touch. "I know you want me inside you," he crooned. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust, the hard ridge of his cock grinding against the cleft between her legs. "I've had you red-faced and sweating on your knees, begging me for more. I know your body. I know what you want and I know what you need. Let me give it to you."

"No," she said, bowing her back to lift her bottom higher, craving more touch, more pressure, more _anything._

His hand fell away from her breast and slid down her belly to delve beneath the waistband of her trousers once more. She almost came the moment his deft fingers slid into her swollen folds. Her moan was low and desperate, and she shuddered.

"Stubborn Molly Hooper," Khan said with another subterranean chuckle. "Stubborn…_sweet_ Molly Hooper." He pulled his hand free and made a deliberate show of slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean before he returned to his work. They moved easily in her slick heat. "So wet and yet so unwilling. You really must learn to fight more…suitable battles."

Molly's eyes were tight closed, her breathing shallow and erratic. She wanted him. She wanted him as much as she ever had - wanted him inside her, wanted him _with_ her. She could not remember now why she had feared him, why she had ever doubted him. Khan Noonian Singh was a dangerous man, an uncompromising man, a man to be feared by his enemies. But she was not, and had never been, his enemy. He was strong and brilliant and terrifying, but he was also fierce and loyal and would protect his people to his dying breath. He was a man with honour and he was _hers. _

The pace of his fingers increased, making a wet sound as he pistoned them in and out of her sex. "Give me my name," he said, growling, demanding. His cock strained against her bottom, his body bowed over her, his breath coming hard as his fingers moved furiously against her core. "Say it." he snarled. "Give me my name!"

The pressure was building, Molly's body tightening as she neared her completion. She needed him, needed to feel him inside her now - _now_!

"Khan!" she cried out, at last, giving him what he wanted - letting go of John Harrison, letting go of the fiction she had been clinging to and giving him the name of a free man.

Releasing her trapped arms, strong hands tore her trousers from her body, pushing them down her thighs. He gripped her hips with bruising force. Khan freed himself and positioned his cock at her entrance, and then, with a shout of triumph, thrust home, filling her at last.

Molly's orgasm rolled over her almost immediately, a pulsing wave of pleasure so sharp it bordered on pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, keening wordlessly as it rolled over and over her. Distantly, she remained aware of Khan's body, pounding into hers, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he sought his own release.

As the spasms began to subside and Molly slowly came back to herself, she felt his fingers questing between her legs once more. The flesh was swollen and sensitive and she fought against him. "No - no!"

"Yes," he growled, forcing her back down. "This is the consequence you suffer for defying me."

When his fingers found the tiny nub hidden within her folds again, she cried out. It was too much - too intense. Every nerve-ending in her body was energized, firing white-hot pulses of electricity that overwhelmed her senses. It was too much. She couldn't take it. And then her second orgasm tore through her like a bolt of lightening and she screamed. Her body convulsed around his fingers as blinding heat sang through her, taking her over the razor sharp edge of pain and into the waiting arms of ecstasy.

She heard Khan's roar as he came with her, burying himself to the hilt in her hot centre, crushing her tight against his chest as he throbbed inside of her.

When the last of the tremors faded from both of their bodies and the taut line of his body at last relaxed, he eased her back down over the console, letting her collapse bonelessly forward. He kept his weight off of her, but still covered her with his body, his breathing already returned to normal.

"You will give me many children, Molly Hooper," he murmured into the mess of her hair. "We will wake the rest of my crew and travel together to a new world in a distant system where we can be free to make a home for ourselves. You will be the mother to a new race."

"Will I?" she asked. She rolled to her side, and felt him slip out of her, mindful suddenly of the wet warmth that ran down the inside of her leg. A mother? She looked up at him with wide eyes.

His dark hair hung loose, partially obscuring his inscrutable face. His eyes were dark and hooded, and he regarded her seriously. "If that is what you want," he said after a moment. "I will not force you to come with me." He stepped away from her, unselfconsciously straightening his trousers as he stood. He gestured toward the crippled escape shuttle. "I can fix it for you. I can repair the ignition systems and let you be on your way." He hesitated and looked back at her, meeting her gaze. "If that is what you want."

Molly stood and adjusted her own disordered clothing. She regarded him for a long moment, her thoughts chasing each other through her mind as she considered what he was proposing.

"You want me to come with you - with you and your crew to a new world? To settle there - to stay?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Molly blinked at him. So much had changed over the course of a single hour. From fear to desire to the promise of an astonishing future - her head was spinning.

She looked at the escape shuttle - a last link with - and to - the world she was from, the only world that she had ever known. Would she have left it behind willingly for the man she had known as John Harrison? Could she do the same for this augment - this _man, _Khan?

Starfleet Officer, Lieutenant Molly Hooper, late of Federation Section 31 turned her back on the shuttle and held out a hand to Khan Noonian Singh. "I think maybe it's time that you introduce me to the rest of your crew."

* * *

This is just me indulging in my current kink. This story is the result of a 'cat and mouse' prompt from the 'Khanolly' fans over on Tumblr. The specific prompt was: "Molly Hooper, Section 31 Agent extraordinaire, is also on board the hijacked dreadnought. After Khan outwits Spock and gets his 72 crewmembers back, he takes off for deep space, but then discovers she's on board. A sexy cat and mouse game ensues (he has perhaps run into her before?)." from the lovely Miz-Joely, the Khanolly queen.


End file.
